The present invention relates to an electric motor driven radial piston pump for use in a motor vehicle with brake slip control.
A radial piston pump of this kind is disclosed in the German patent specification DE-OS No. 32 19 513. If such a pump is to be used in a motor vehicle brake system having slip control, a relatively high delivery rate of the pump is required in the low braking pressure range. This requirement leads to high power consumption of the electric drive motor, whereas higher pressures require lower delivery rates.